The Black Converse
by Black0Sunset0At0Dawn
Summary: Edward Left, and the Volturi came. They turned Bella, and now they have a band called The Black Converse. Will Edward be able to get Bella back?
1. Prologue

He left me a long time ago. I would say about maybe 200 years ago? 202? I don't really remember, and I don't really care anymore because, I have a band now. A band full of vampires I love, and I know would never, ever, leave me.

When He left, I stayed in the woods until Sam found me, he took me back to my house, and from then on, I was a mess. I never spoke unless spoken to, I would always stay in my room, and I dressed in all black. I guess you could say I turned emo. I never cut myself, because that's just plain stupid. I just wore black clothes, dark makeup, and I still do.

Alec came during my senior year. The Volturi knew that I knew about vampires, and came to kill me, but Alec couldn't do it. He said it was love at first sight, though, it did take us a while to start going out. He took me back to Volterra, and Aro immediately thought of me as his daughter and turned me. My power is a mental and physical shield. And shortly after, I found my love for the guitar, and a passion for singing.

Flash Black*

I was playing one of my favorite songs (one that I composed), when Alec walked in. I was so lost in my music I didn't even care. I just kept right on playing. When I was done, Alec was dumbstruck.

"Where did you learn to play like that, Love? You where amazing!" He exclaimed. If I were human, I would have blushed ten shades of red.

"Google is an AMAZING place," I replied.

Alec hugged me and whispered in my ear, "We should start a band."

End Flash Back*

That was the start of our band "The Black Converse" (we let Demetri pick the name). So, I sing and play lead guitar, Alec does the rhythm guitar, Demetri in on drums, Felix is base, and Jane is keyboard.

I am now happily married to Alec, we start our world wide tour tomorrow, and I couldn't be anymore excited.


	2. Chapter One

"Bella!" Jane screamed. "Get dressed and get your butt down here! We gotta leave soon!" I groaned and grabbed on to Alec who sat right beside me. "BELLA!"

"Bella, love, we really have to go," Alec said. "We have..." He looked down at his watch. "... thirty minutes."

"What?" I screamed. I jumped from his lap, and scrambled around the room at an inhuman speed, throwing everything into a suitcase. Then, I got dressed in a black shirt that read "I am a bomb technician. If you see me running, try to keep up," dark gray skinny jeans, and black converse. Then, I ran into the bathroom, straightened my hair, and put some black eyeliner with mascara on. "DONE!" I screamed as I ran out of the bathroom. Alec just sat there with an amused expression on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," he said. He got up and pulled my in for a hug. "You're just beautiful when you're flustered." I playfully smacked him, then pulled him down to kiss me.

"BREAK IT UP, LOVEBIRDS. LETS GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!" Jane busted in to the room, and the door nearly came off of it's hinges. Alec sighed, grabbed our bags, then headed for the door. I groaned and followed suit.

"C'mon," Alec said. "You love preforming. What's the matter."

"I just can't help but think that something is going to go wrong," was all I said.

Our tour bus is quite awesome, that's all I have to say. On the outside, it's black, and in purple letters it says "The Black Converse". On the inside, it has three beds built into the walls. Inside the bunks are little shelves, and a small T.V that came out of the top. Besides the beds (which we really didn't need), were two tables with chairs, an area with amps, drum set, and a microphone, an entertainment center, and up at the front of the bus were five wide chairs with individual T.V's and headphones attached so we couldn't bother anyone.

I smiled as I entered the bus, and put my bags on the first bed. The band had taken a two month break, and I was dying to get back to preforming. I spotted my black, electric guitar, and ran over to it, picking it up and strumming it. The pitch was perfect. I immediately started playing some notes, and new lyrics flowed out of my mouth.

___"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
>Well I guess I'll make my own way<br>It's a circle  
>A mean cycle<br>I can't excite you anymore  
>Where's your gavel? Your jury?<br>What's my offense this time?  
>You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me<br>Well sentence me to another life_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
><em>_I don't wanna feel your pain  
>When you swear it's all my fault<br>Cause you know we're not the same(no)  
>We're not the same(no)<br>Oh we're not the same  
>Yeah the friends who stuck together<br>We wrote our names in blood  
>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)<br>It's good(hey)  
>It's good<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<em>

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_This is the best thing that could've happened  
>Any longer and I wouldn't have made it<br>It's not a war no, it's not a rapture  
>I'm just a person but you can't take it<br>The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
>They won't get you anywhere<br>I'm not the same kid from your memory  
>Well now I can fend for myself<em>

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
>I don't wanna feel your pain<br>When you swear it's all my fault  
>Cause you know we're not the same(no)<br>We're not the same(no)  
>Oh we're not the same<br>Yeah we used to stick together  
>We wrote our names in blood<br>But I guess you can't accept that the change is good(hey)  
>It's good(hey)<br>It's good_

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
><em>_Well it's nice to meet you sir  
>I guess I'll go<br>I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<br>Ignorance is your new best friend  
>Ignorance is your new best friend<em>

_Well you treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out<br>You treat me just like another stranger  
>Well it's nice to meet you sir<br>I guess I'll go  
>I best be on my way out"<em>

I heard clapping behind me, and turned to see the band with Cheshire Cat grins.

"We got a new single!" Demetri shouted.

I laughed. "Well, get on your drums, and lets practice!" Everyone grabbed their instruments, and I started them off. Soon they all joined in, and within half an hour, we had a new single.

"Should we play this at our concert?" I asked as the bus sped down the highway.

"Definitely!" Jane replied. She had been typing intensely on her laptop for the past half hour, I wouldn't even had thought that she was listening to me. In fact, she was still typing at this moment.

"Jane," I said. "Hand me the laptop."

"No!" She screamed.

"Then what the heck are you typing?" I asked. The constant tapping of the keyboard was driving me insane. Jane looked up from the screen and stared at me. I stared right back.

"Fine," She said. "I was Instant Messaging with a producer, and he wanted to do music videos of all our songs on the last album. He said that he would be at out next concert to talk to us."

"Okay," I said. "Lets do it."

**Gasp** Two chapters in one day? Amazing

Okay, I personally don't like this chapter. I was just bored and needed to get the story going. I hope you like it though!


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey, my lovely readers! I'm going to have an extremely hard time updating you guys. My laptop got a virus (make that, a ton of viruses =(), and my desktop crashed. Yup, I'm screwed for the moment. I'm lucky I can get on the Internet. I can't access ANY of my files, so I have to upload some totally bogus files I already have typed, then type the actually chapter where it says to 'edit' a file. It reeaallly sucks. Anyways... On with the chapter**

***Disclaimer* I don't own Twilight. I just borrow them and make them do what ever I want.**

Chapter Two

"Check Mate," I said triumphantly, as I beat Alec in another game of chess. He sighed as I knocked down his king. "Oh, don't be so glum. I'm just a master at this game." Alec glared at me playfully. "What?"

Alec sighed. "How much longer till we get to the airport?" He called up to Demetri.

"About an hour," He replied. Alec groaned. and banged his head against the table. I came around to the other side of the table and picked his head up.

"You've been very irritable lately," I said. "What's up?"

Alec sighed. "Heidi keeps saying something bad is going to happen. She can feel it. Then, right before we get on the bus, you say that something bad is going to happen. What the bloody Hell is going to happen? I keep wracking my brain, trying to figure out what is going to happen! Is someone going to come? Will one of our family members get hurt? Will you... leave me-"

I cut him off right there. "Alec Volturi! What the heck has gotten into you? You know that I would never, ever, hurt you, because it would kill me, too. I _know_ what it's like to be left behind, I would never, _ever_put you through that. You've done everything you possibly could for me! I love you so much, Alec. If you think I'm leaving you, you got another thing coming. You won't get rid of me that easily." I took in an unnecessary, trying to calm myself.

"I know, I know. I'm stupid for even thinking it."

"Yes, yes you are," I laughed. I took the song I was working on earlier out of my back pocket. "I was working on a song, and we need to finish it. It's going to be a hit."

SO. We spent the rest of the bus trip finishing the song, and discussing instrument parts. We laughed, kissed, and Alec's earlier worries were forgotten.

We go to the airport, boarded our private jet, and set off or and airport in Chicago. Our tour bus would be sent out on a ship over seas, and from there, we would stop at the Ellen show for an interview, then set off for New York City. Yup, this was the life.

It took us about six hours to get to Chicago, but I didn't mind. I spent the entire time taking to Alec, and making fun of Felix (he was sulking around because while he was senseless, Jane drew on his face with a sharpie. He tried to wash it off, but it was still there). Our plane landed at a local airport, and as soon as we got off, we were surrounded by screaming fans. And the sun was starting to come out. And we were outside.

Damn.

I immediately slid on my sunglasses, and pulled my hood up. I motioned for the other to do the same. Soon, we were walking with heads down, trying to get around the screaming fans, at least until we got inside. Of course we would sign some autographs, take picture, stuff like that, we weren't heartless. We were _not_ going to expose our secret though. Getting inside took forever though. Seriously? How many fans were here. But, we eventually made it, talked with the fans, ect. And _then_ we left.

**ONE DAY LATER ON THE ELLEN SHOW**

"Now, would you please welcome, THE BLACK CONVERSE!" Ellen shouted. I smiled, and grabbed Alec's hand as we went out to greet her. On stage, there were three red chairs and two stools. Alec and I two of the red chairs, and Jane took the other. Felix and Demetri took the stools.

"It's really nice to be here," I told her. The band shook there head in agreement.

"It's nice to have you here," She replied. "So, are the rumors of you and Alec dating true?" Really? This is her first question? I laughed.

"Yes, they are true. In fact, we're married." Alec took that chance to put me in his lap. Aww's were heard throughout the entire room.

"You guys are good together," Ellen said. "What made you want to start the band?" Alec answered that one.

"Well, I heard Bella playing guitar, mind you, I didn't even knew she played. I went into her room and saw her playing the guitar and singing the song we now call _Numb._ I told her she was amazing, and that we should start a band. We recruited Jane, Felix, and Demetri. Demetri picked the name, and Ta Da. We're The Black Converse.

"Bella, how'd you learn to play guitar?"

"Google's an amazing place."

"Yes, yes it is. Now, I was wondering if you were aware of my campaign to rule the world?"

"Yes, we're aware," The band answered.

"Okay, because I have a gift for all of you." We all turned to the preforming stage to see a guy push out a drum set, two guitars (one purple, and one black), a keyboard, and a bass guitar. There was only one thing- They all had Ellen's face on it. We got up and ran (at a normal pace) to the instruments.

"This is amazing, Ellen. Thank you so much!" The band all shouted thanks.

"It was my pleasure," Ellen replied. Then she turned to the camera. "Tha Black Converse will preform when we get back!"

Ellen came back over to us to see us setting up the new equipment so we can preform. "You're gonna use the intruments I gave you?" She asked.

"Of course! Thanks again," I replied, and gave her a hug. Ellen then continued to hug everyone else. She really was nice. Soon, the comercial break was over. I tightened the strap of my new guitar one more time before I spoke.

"This song is called All Around Me," I said, then started playing.

_My hands are searching for you_  
><em>My arms are outstretched towards you<em>  
><em>I feel you on my fingertips<em>  
><em>My tongue dances behind my lips for you<em>

_This fire rising through my being_  
><em>Burning I'm not used to seeing you<em>

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
><em>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>  
><em>Holding on to what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>Savoring this heart that's healing<em>

_My hands float up above me  
><em>_And you whisper you love me_  
><em>And I begin to fade<em>  
><em>Into our secret place<em>

_The music makes me sway_  
><em>The angels singing say we are alone with you<em>  
><em>I am alone and they are too with you<em>

_I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
><em>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>  
><em>Holding on to what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>Savoring this heart that's healing<em>

_And so I cry_  
><em>The light is white<em>  
><em>And I see you<em>

_I'm alive, I'm alive, I'm alive_

_I can feel you all around me_  
><em>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>  
><em>Holding on to what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>Savoring this heart that's healing<em>

_Take my hand_  
><em>I give it to you<em>  
><em>Now you own me<em>  
><em>All I am<em>  
><em>You said you would never leave me<em>  
><em>I believe you<em>  
><em>I believe<em>

_I can feel you all around me_  
><em>Thickening the air I'm breathing<em>  
><em>Holding on to what I'm feeling<em>  
><em>Savoring this heart that's healed<em>

I smiled as the crowd erupted into cheers. Yeah, this was a bonus, too.

"Thank you, The Black Converse! You can buy their new album _All Around Me_ in stores all over the U.S! Goodnight everybody!" The band smiled and waved.

"Goodbye, everybody!" We shouted together.

SO. That was our experience on the Ellen Show, and we are now currently speeding towards New York City. I couldn't wait.

*****ALICE'S POV***** (Gasp)

I was on youtube, looking for New York fashion shows for the fall, when I noticed a familiar face on the front cover. I clicked on the video entitled "The Black Converse On The Ellen Show" and gasped. That_ had_ to be Bella. What was she doing with the Volturi?

_"It's nice to have you here," Ellen said. "So, are the rumors of you and Alec dating true?"_ I sucked in a deep breath and crossed my fingers. Please make them not true!

_"Yes, they are true. In fact, we're married," Bella said. One of the vampires, I'm assuming Alec, pulled her onto his lap. Aww's could be heard. _

"Uh ohh," I muttered. "Edward is not going to like this."

"What am I not going to like?" Edward asked.

"This," I said, restarting the video. Edward looked in pain the entire time. Well, serves him right for making us leave her!

"Alice, get tickets to there next concert. Get backstage passes, too."

"A please would be nice," I replied as I got onto Google Search to find out where I could get tickets.

*****************************  
>Dun, dun , duuuuuuuuuun. So, do you guys like this chapter? I sorta do. I think the begining is kinda boring, but I had to put it in. Oh well. Review please! It makes my day to see reviews!<strong>


	4. Chapter Three

**Okay, so I'm trying not to let the virus hing get in the way, but my computer keeps shutting down! Err. Also, chapter one has a different ending. If you want the real ending, PM me and I'll send it to you! Also, the song that Bella sang last chapter was All Around Me by Flyleaf. Anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! **

***Disclaimer* I didn't own it last chapter, I don't own it this chapter. Lets face it, I'M NEVER GOING TO OWN TWILIGHT! DANG, GET OFF MY FREAKIN' BACK!**

Okay, I'm never going to get over New York City. I've been here plenty of times, but still, I just _love_ it. I don't know why, I just do. Okay, now that I'm done gushing about NYC...

The tour bus stopped at a beautiful hotel. I mean, it was gorgeous. It had to be at least sixty stories, was gold on the outside, and on the inside, well. Wow. It had a thick red carpet, and had beautiful paintings all around.

Alec approached the front desk. "Hi," He said. "We're The Black Converse, and we need our room key." The receptionist blew a bubble with her gum, rummaged around under the desk, and handed Alec five access cards. Alec handed me mine, and I was astounded.

"We have the pent house on the _sixtieth _floor?" I'm not scared of heights, I'm a vampire after all, but still. That's a long fall. It was an old human fear creeping up on me. I shuddered slightly, but shook if off. _Nothing can hurt me. I'm a vamp._ I kept chanting. _Nothing can hurt me. I'm a vamp_.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" Alec asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p'. "Just irrational fears creeping up on me." Alec leaned in close.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you safe," he whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"Okay," Jane said, slightly annoyed. "Lets get moving. C'mon, keep going," she ushered us. I rolled my eyes playfully. "Don't roll your eyes at me, Bella," Janed warned.

"Love you too, dear sister," I laughed. Jane really was like a sister to me. She might seem cold on the outside, but once you get to know her, she starts to open up. I've seen her open up before. Memory's flashed in my mind.

***Flashback***

I was walking down one of the long corridors in the dorms at the Volturi Castle. I heard sniffles and dry sobs. It was heartbreaking just to listen to, and I immediately followed the sound. I had to make sure that this person was alright. The cries led to Jane's room. I hesitated. Did I really want to go in there?

I cautiously knocked on the door. _Silence_. I knocked again.

"Go away," Jane weakly cried. I went in anyways. "Didn't I tell you to go away?" She yelled.

"Yeah," was my brilliant reply. "You sound like you need someone right now."

"I don't need anyone," She shot back. Her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall, her arms were wrapped around her chest as if she was trying to keep herself together. It was oddly familiar.

"I find that really hard to believe. You can tell me what happened. I won't tell a soul. Princess' honor." Aro had name me Princess a couple weeks ago. It was weird, I still didn't like attention, and everyone in Volterra was staring at me during the coronation.

"He cheated on me. Damion cheated on me," she sobbed. She put one hand over her mouth trying to stiffle her cries. I wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed some more, but she didn't push me away. That was the day she learned about Edward. I told her everything. From the day I met him till the day Alec showed up. By the end of my story, we were both crying like idiots.

"Edward's a bastard," she said when I finished. I laughed. That was also the day I finally got over him.

"Yeah. I can't believe I dated him! I mean, control freak much?" Jane laughed.

"Thanks, Bella," She said. "I hope you know, I don't actually hate you."

"I know you don't," I replied.

"It's just so hard to let people in. And now, I don't know if I'll ever trust again." Her eyes never left the carpet. "You better not hurt my brother, because if you do, I can't kill you. Alec would kill me if I killed you."

Alec chose that moment to walk in. He looked at us laughing through our tears, turned on his heel, and left. I swore I could hear him mutter "Girls."

***End Flashback***

We got to our pent house (which was beautiful), set our bags down, and left again. Our concert was in seven hours, and we needed some rehearsal time. We all piled in a rental car (with Felix driving. Two words. Bad. Idea.), and arrived at the arena.

It. Was. HUGE!

It could literally hold probably eight thousand people. No lie. I hurried to my dressing room, threw on some black sweats, pulled my hair into a pony tail, and headed out to the stage. If I were human, I would die. It was AMAZING. There were elevated platforms that we could jump around on, and I would rise out of a little elevator **(you know, those thing that rise slowly to bring the singer up)**. I grabbed my guitar.

"Okay, lets start with Numb."

***Alice's POV***

After about an hour on Google, and numerous phone calls, I finally got tickets and backstage passes to The Black Converse's New York City concert. "Family Meeting!" I screamed at the top pf my lungs, knowing my family would hear me.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked as he took the head of the table. I waited for everyone to sit, then told them everything.

"Okay, I saw Bella on a youtube video. She's a vampire now, and has a band. The only problem is, the band members are Volturi, and she's married to one of them." I looked at Edward, and saw his eyes fill with pain again.

"Which one?" Carlisle asked.

"Alec."

"I remember him," Carlisle said. "What a fine young vampire." Carlisle met Edward's eye. "Oh, I'm sorry, son." Edward shook his head.

"Anyway," I continued. "I got us all tickets and backstage passes to their New York concert, and we're going. I _have_ to see my sister again. I just have to." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll go book a flight for New York," Esme said.

***Bella's POV***

"Okay, guys," I said as we finished our last song. "That was great! We have to get into wardrobe and makeup. We got an hour. Lets go." Everyone scattered to go to their dressing room, and I was left to walk alone. I went straight to my closet and picked out black skinny jeans, a white shirt that had a pair a black converse on it, and black converse knee high boots. Then, I straightened my hair, put in some purple clip in extensions, and did a grey smokey eye. I have to admit, I looked cute. I looked at the clock. Ten minutes to spare.

I walked out of my dressing room and ran into Alec. "Hey," I said. I pulled him down to kiss me. Alec deepened the kiss, and soon our breathing was labored.

"Guys!" Jane yelled. "We're on in thirty!" I groaned, grabbed my guitar, and got on one of the little platforms that would bring me on stage. I could hear the cheer of the audience.

"Black Con-Verse! Black Con-Verse!." They broke up the word _Converse_ into two syllables. About ten seconds later, I felt the platform rise, and the screams got louder. As soon as the platform had risen to the top, I ran to the microphone.

"Are you guys ready to rock?" I yelled. Cheers erupted from the crowd. "This first song is called "Fully Alive." It's from our new album, and we never preformed it at a concert before." They cheered again. I started playing the notes on the guitar and started singing.

_Telling layla's story spoken_  
><em>About how all her bones are broken<em>  
><em>hammers fall on all the peices<em>  
><em>two months in the cover creases<em>

_Fully alive, more than most_  
><em>ready to smile and love life.<em>  
><em>Fully alive and she knows<em>  
><em>How to believe in futures.<em>

_All my complaints shrink to nothing._  
><em>I'm ashamed of all my somethings.<em>  
><em>She's glad for one day of comfort<em>  
><em>Only because she has suffered.<em>

_Fully alive, more than most_  
><em>ready to smile and love life.<em>  
><em>Fully alive and she knows<em>  
><em>How to believe in futures<em>

_Fully alive, more than most_  
><em>ready to smile and love life.<em>  
><em>Fully alive and she knows<em>  
><em>How to believe in futures.<em>

_(Fully Alive, Fully Alive, Fully Alive, Fully Alive, Fully Alive)_

_Fully alive, more than most_  
><em>ready to smile and love life.<em>  
><em>Fully alive and she knows<em>  
><em>How to believe in futures.<em>

_Fully alive, more than most_  
><em>ready to smile and love life.<em>  
><em>Fully alive and she knows<em>  
><em>How to believe in futures<em>

The crowd screamed, and I could swear I saw a familiar flash of bronze. I shook it out of my head and started the next one.

"Okay, guys," I said after our third song. "We gotta take a small break, but we'll be back on in ten!" I gave high fives to everyone as we came off stage. "You guys are amazing," I said. Alec ran to me and picked me up. I started laughing but stopped cold when I heard a sadly familiar voice.

"Bella."

**Ahh, cliffy, I know. Who said it? I'm evil. I know. I'm sorry. Review?**

**Bella: Yeah! I want to know who called my name!**

**Alec: It better not be one of those Cullens!**

**Black0Sunset0At0Dawn: Only I know. Anyway.**

**Bella: Please**

**Alec: Review!**


End file.
